


Something More

by dwj



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwj/pseuds/dwj
Summary: Post Praxeus. ONESHOT Yaz/13
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 72





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! so this follows on from Praxeus and contains minor spoilers for the episode as well as Fugitive of the Judoon, a bit more up beat than my previous post eps so i hope you enjoy. Been stuck in a bit of a writing funk lately but hoping to get things up on a more regular basis, fingers crossed. As always, let me know what you think!

**Something More**

The Doctor felt as though her feet had barely touched the ground since her and the fam's run in with the Judoon, and Ruth. She was no closer to finding out who she really was, if she was a version of herself and how and when. Then there was Jack, Rasillon how she missed her old friend, he'd left his own message with the others before promising to be back. Her brain hurt with all the information she couldn't process, but the one thing that kept her going was knowing her fam were by her side. She'd tried pushing them away, tried carrying the burden by herself, but they'd pushed back time and time again to show her that no matter what she needed to do they'd be with her every step of the way.

They'd left Gloucester and headed straight off on another adventure, giving The Doctor a distraction that wasn't completely unwelcome. The TARDIS had alerted them to three signals coming from different continents on Earth, the decision had been made for them to split up so they could quickly assess each situation to see if they were connected. They were, unsurprisingly.

When it came to regrouping, Yaz had insisted on being left behind so she could chase up a lead by herself. The Doctor knew she couldn't say no, she knew Yaz was capable and despite being impressed by her desire to take charge, the fear she felt for her friends safety threatened to outweigh her pride. She had relented, leaving her in Hong Kong with Gabriella whilst she had headed back to Madagascar with the others.

Yaz's decision to stay behind had paid off as it led them to discover that Suki had been behind the virus the entire time, however finding out she had followed one of the creatures through a teleport and had ended up beneath the Indian Ocean left The Doctor less than pleased.

* * *

The Doctor wasn't sure how long she'd been doing repairs in the console room, it had been a few hours since she had last seen any of the fam and she was beginning to wonder if they'd headed off to bed already. When they had left Madagascar, The Doctor had been hoping to get a moment alone with Yaz but with two other people also on board, it made opportunities for privacy few and far between. Ryan had wanted to show Yaz a new video game the TARDIS had supplied for them so The Doctor had decided to catch up on some maintenance in the meantime, she had ended up losing track of time but hoped she wasn't too late to catch her for a chat.

She finished off her current task before heading to the kitchen. She made two cups of tea, one for herself and one for Yaz before filling a plate with biscuits and setting off in search of her friend. The library and games room were both empty and her hopes of finding any of her mates awake were diminishing. When she arrived outside Yaz's room the door was slightly ajar, usually she would knock before just walking in but her hands were currently full and she also didn't want to risk waking her friend up if she was in fact sleeping. Pushing the door open gently with her foot, she stepped inside. The TARDIS raised the lights just a fraction, enough for The Doctor to see where she was going but not too bright as to disturb the rooms other occupant. The Doctor glanced over at Yaz's bed as she made her way further into the room, a small sigh escaped her lips when she saw that she was as suspected, asleep. She set both cups down on the nightstand beside the bed before perching herself on the side not occupied by Yaz, glancing over to make sure the movement hadn't woken her friend she gave her a smile and began tucking into the biscuits she had brought with her.

* * *

A noise beside her awoke Yaz from her much needed sleep, it sounded like someone was eating biscuits or something similar. She let out a sleepy sigh and adjusted the pillow beneath her head, attempting to ignore the sound and go back to sleep.

The noise continued however and she frowned, she didn't need to turn over to know who it was beside her. It wasn't the first time The Doctor had joined her, and usually she didn't mind, in fact it gave her a feeling she couldn't quite describe when she got to share a bed with her friend. But she was shattered and the sound of soft crunching next to her was beginning to resemble that of nails of a chalk board.

"You better not be getting crumbs in my bed." Yaz mumbled, bringing a hand to cover her mouth as a large yawn escaped her.

The Doctor didn't respond right away, the room was still dark but she set the plate of biscuits down next to the tea and brushed herself down as well as her surrounding area just incase there were any crumbs left behind.

"Consider your bed, crumb free." She announced with a smile, looking across at Yaz who still had her back to her.

Yaz couldn't stop the smile tugging at her lips, she shifted beneath the sheets and turned so she could face The Doctor.

"You alright?" She asked, looking up at her with tired eyes.

"I'm always alright." Came The Doctor's automatic response.

She shuffled down the bed so she could lay opposite Yaz, occupying the pillow beside hers she turned and offered her a smile.

"I bought tea and biscuits, didn't realise you'd already be asleep." She said after a moment, a tinge of disappointment in her voice that didn't go unnoticed.

The sentiment made Yaz smile, she too had been hoping to catch a private moment with The Doctor but she had been exhausted after the events of the day and not knowing how long she would be tinkering had decided to get some sleep before going to find her before their next adventure.

She wasn't sure how long The Doctor had been sat with her, but judging by the disappointment in her voice she guessed long enough for their tea to go cold. The TARDIS had raised the lights a touch so they could see each other more clearly, Yaz was buried under her duvet with just her head sticking out of the top whilst The Doctor lay on top in her usual attire, although sans coat and boots.

Their faces were mere inches apart, it would take little to no effort to close the remaining distance and it was too much of an opportunity for Yaz to pass up. She shifted closer to The Doctor and could have sworn her gaze briefly dropped to her lips before Yaz closed the distance between them and pressed a brief but sweet kiss to her lips.

Once again The Doctor was caught off guard, this kiss was just as brief as the first and Yaz was already pulling away before she had a chance to respond. Unlike the time before when she had been given a worrying glance, Yaz was smiling at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I'll have to bring you tea and biscuits more often." She mused, and before she had time to talk herself out of it she leaned back in to give Yaz a kiss of her own.

She was hesitant and Yaz could sense it, but before The Doctor had a chance to pull away she raised a hand to her cheek and kissed her back. This kiss was different than the ones they had previously shared, this wasn't a kiss between friends and they both knew it. The Doctor knew it wouldn't end well, but she wanted to be selfish, she wanted to fool herself into thinking she could be happy even if it was just for a short time. She shifted in order to try and get closer, sliding her hand across the duvet she curled her fingers around the material covering Yaz's hip.

Yaz had not been expecting the turn of events when she awoke to The Doctor in her bed, but she wasn't about to complain. Her only gripe was with the thick duvet separating the two of them, she noticed The Doctor shift closer and tried to do the same despite their barrier. The hand that had been resting against her cheek slipped into her hair as she deepened the kiss, it brought a smile to The Doctors lips which she returned.

It had been long time since The Doctor had found herself in a situation like the one she was currently in, things were escalating at a fairly quick pace and despite stopping being the last thing she wanted to do, _this_ hadn't been the reason she came to see Yaz in the first place and she also didn't want to rush things. They'd shared barely a handful of kisses and had spoke even less in regards to their feelings for each other and yet here they were. With a sigh of disappointment she brought the kiss to an end, peppering a few lights kisses on her lips, she pulled away before Yaz had a chance to draw her back in.

Both women now occupied the same pillow, they had attempted to kick off the duvet and it now lay in a tangled heap by their feet. They spent a few moments watching each other in silence as they processed what had just happened, It was enough time for a seed of doubt to plant itself in The Doctors mind and a small frown creased her forehead.

"Was that alright?"

Her friendship with Yaz meant more to her than she could begin to explain and she didn't know what she would do if she ever did something to put that friendship in jeopardy.

Yaz matched her frown, she took a moment to consider her question before inching forward and planting a quick kiss on her lips before moving back with a smile.

"Don't be daft." She told her.

The Doctor smiled.

"You were brilliant today." She began, recalling the reason she came to see Yaz in the first place.

"But, something could have happened to you, that portal could have taken you anywhere."

Yaz sighed, she had long since come to accept the danger that came with travelling with The Doctor. The decision to follow the creature had been hers and she didn't want The Doctor blaming herself for something she had no part in.

"I'm fine though, I learnt from the best." She commented with a smile and The Doctor let out a breath of a laugh.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Yasmin Khan."

"You sure about that?" Yaz questioned, a smirk on her face as she shifted closer to The Doctor once more.

Their lips met and The Doctor let out a small sigh, kissing Yaz was quickly becoming her new favourite activity. Her feelings for Yaz were something she hadn't experienced in a very long time and up until they had met she wasn't sure she would ever feel this way about someone again. Too many things had been left unsaid in The Doctor's lifetimes and she didn't want this to become another, with danger lurking around most corners she needed Yaz to know how she felt just incase anything ever did happen.

* * *

Neither was sure how much time had passed, they had managed to regain some self control and rearranged themselves into a more comfortable position. They were now both under the duvet, Yaz tucked against The Doctor's side whilst the latter ran her fingers through her hair. They had been lying in silence for sometime, both women simply enjoying the others company. Yaz was on the cusp of sleep but she feared that if she let herself succumb then she would wake up to find this had all been a dream. The Doctor wasn't due a kip for a while yet but she wanted to enjoy this time with Yaz, they led such hectic lives and moments like these were few and far between. It had been so long since she had felt this way, so long since she had allowed herself just a fraction of hope that she could feel like this for someone again. She wasn't stupid enough to think it would last but for however long it would she wanted to allow herself this happiness, just this once.

"I could get used to this."

The Doctor's voice cut through the silence, her tone barely above a whisper and with a tinge of sadness as she considered the eventual outcome of her words.

"Get used to what?" Yaz asked, her voice sleep laced as she glanced up at The Doctor.

The Doctor paused for a moment, she hadn't realised Yaz was still awake and had aimed her words more so at herself as a statement than towards the woman beside her. _Screw it._

"This.." She said after a moment, a small smile crossing her lips.

"Us."

Yaz was silent for what was probably only a few seconds but felt so much longer to The Doctor, had she completely misread everything? Rassilon she hoped not.

"Me too."

Despite it being what she had wanted, The Doctor couldn't stop surprise momentarily overtaking her happiness at Yaz's words. Once she had recovered, her smile grew and she beamed at the woman laying beside her.

"Yeah?" She asked, just to clarify what she had just heard wasn't her mind playing tricks on her.

"Yeah." Yaz confirmed with a smile wide enough to match her own.

"Brilliant."


End file.
